


Falling in Love With You

by Rougethecat



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Assassin - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Honeymoon, I have no shame, I legit write on a whim, I’m so creative with names sue me lol, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Reincarnation, Rewrite, This is a terrible idea, Why do I do this to myself, i make no sense, theyre all human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: Winning his parents' hearts was easy. To be kind and gentle was something I excelled at; but deep down, I am a ruthless beast who is out to catch its prey.And I've found a target who's just as ruthless as me.**NOTE**There is an old version and a new version together.View Chapters 1-5 for the original.Chapter 7 and beyond is the rewrite.Edit: On Hiatus, possibly discontinued.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62





	1. Phase One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept: AU where Gil is arranged to marry Enkidu bc he needs to settle down. Enkidu is actually an assassin, who had failed numerous times in killing their target.
> 
> A recipe of near-deaths and accidental romances.
> 
> Aka this author who literally cannot finish a story to save their life is writing a story. Send help.

Gilgamesh Uruk, a formidable businessman who had the world licking at his shoes--begging to have a lick of money that he holds. He's the richest man in the world, who rules over his businesses with an iron fist, all in his late twenties. He is a tyrant, respected and feared by all that know of him.

He is cruel, a man who lusts after every fair and young woman and pursues her. He claims everything he touches as his-- no matter who the former owner was. To put simply, he's a prideful bastard and with his achievements, he may as well have every right to.

  
"That's my target?"

A person, fair-skinned and face dainty like a lady but with hands rough as a man's, raised an eyebrow at the picture.

"Yes," A faint sigh left their boss's lips, "He's too much on this world and is quite a political influence."

"Of course," They snorted, twirling a strand of green hair as they bit their lip.

"I know he'll be a tough one-"

"I'll do it."

"...What?"

A graceful smile appears on their lips as their only answer.

Their boss rubs his temples, "You didn't even let me finish my sentence. How will you even get him? He has the best security money can buy, and even if you passed through that-- the guy can defend himself! He's already caught several assassins that attempted to kill him!"

"I know," Their own voice is firm and it snaps their boss from his rambling.

Another low sigh.

"Then can I trust you that your identity won't be revealed?"

"Of course." They smiled once more, "It's funny, isn't it? The two of us are named after two famous figures in Mesopotamian history."

After all, it was in their namesake to be this man's "equal". Surely, they would be the one to claim his life.

It was frustrating. Annoyingly frustrating. If only they could just throw something at the stupid blond’s head and be done with it. Every attempt they made was intercepted somehow by some ungodly misfortune.

Sniping? Fail.

Poison? Fail, instead, it sent someone straight to the hospital.

Kidnapping? They almost had their identity revealed and security was an ass to take care of.

Everything they tried failed miserably. The gods must be laughing at them. 

It annoyed them to no end. 

It was months since they’ve been assigned to their target, and they’ve been wondering how they would be able to bring the tyrannical bastard down. Always wondering. It stressed them out and their tired eyes clearly showed it.

Their best friend, Shamhat, was determined to help them relax. With a coffee in hand, they were dragged out of their apartment and to the park nearby. They were grateful for her and all the help she gave.

The park was small, with benches and grassy surface. A few trees dotted the area. It was hard to imagine that this was once nothing but forest.

They had small talk, and they were able to relax for once. Even laugh for a moment or two.

“Have you heard the news lately?” 

They paused, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“No, of course not. Why?”

They had never been the one to pay attention to the news channel.

“Well, Gilgamesh’s parents are planning to look for a bride for him. Since he tried to force his way with Artoria, they decide to get someone he can settle down with.”

An idea. A grin slowly stretched across their lips. They didn’t like using Shamhat’s position in their target’s company to their advantage but... what choice did they have at this point?

_‘Please forgive me Shamhat.’_

“Enkidu?”

“Do you think I could meet them? I’m interested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not used to writing fics after not writing for so long.
> 
> Also my writing schedule has no existence and I’m sorry-


	2. Phase Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I don’t even know how the chapter got shorter.  
> I really am rusty...

Gilgamesh was anxious. Terribly anxious. Paranoid even.

In the past several months, there had been far too many assassination attempts. Whoever was trying to kill him was persistent. He upped the security and made sure that whoever was targeting him was having one hell of a time succeeding. He already had two assassins arrested for trying, and he was close to having a third. But the lucky bastard was barely able to slip away from his fingers.

One thing stood out though in all his dark clothing and the mask he wore: those green eyes. They were a brilliant shade of green burning deep into his soul. That assassin had the eyes of a beast.

And there was no doubt that the beast would be hard to shake off.

  
Winning his parents' hearts was a piece of cake. Ninsun, Gilgamesh's mother, seemed to adore their gentle and calm demeanor. She was rather easy to sway, and they couldn't deny that they really did enjoy her company.

His father was harder to convince. While he did like them, so it seemed, he had a few more requirements from them.

"Will you be able to bear him a child?"

_...What?_

"I...I beg your pardon?" They were flabbergasted by the question.

"I want a legitimate heir."

"...yes," They replied, still trying to recover from their initial shock, “Yes I can.”

Enkidu did not expect such a requirement from him and well...they weren't exactly lying when they said they could produce a child. They just didn't want to, was the thing. According to the doctors, they were one of the lucky few to even be fertile.

"Dear, you're putting too much pressure on her," Ninsun's hand on their shoulder helped them let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Just making sure." Came the nonchalant response, "Enkidu's your name? It seems like a coincidence."

"Yes," they replied, seemingly sheepish, "I've been told that quite a lot..."

"Well, the most important question is," Ninsun looked at Enkidu straight in the eye, "do you have only good intentions with our son, Enkidu?"

They only smiled as they spoke:

"Of course. I only want the best for him."

  
"MOTHERRRRRRRR!" 

Gil was furious, and everyone near a 10-foot radius nearby knew it. He couldn't _believe_ his parents would arrange him to be married to some commoner. He was a grown-ass man! He didn't need them to arrange some marriage for him! He could marry whomever he wanted! Why the hell would they arrange him a marriage!?

“Oh sweetheart I know your upset,” his mother’s voice was heard on the phone, “but you’ll love her! I’m sure of it! She’s sweet and calm with a fiery personality.”

At the blond’s further protesting, her voice got softer.

“Please Gilgamesh?” Her voice was pleading and it was hard to say no when it’s _that_ tone, “You don’t have to love her but I’m sure the two of you will get along just fine. Besides maybe having her will help you.”

He scoffed at the idea. As if he’d need _any_ help. He could take care of himself!

“Just who is she?” 

“That’s the surprise!”

The blond scowled. Hopefully, whoever his bride was, she’ll be good in bed. After all, there was no way his parents have arranged a marriage with Artoria.

A tragedy really.


	3. Phase Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding approaches and arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, a long chapter!

News of Gilgamesh's engagement spread like wildfire and the press wanted to know all about it. It irritated him to no end so he ordered Sidri to deal with the buzzing reporters that crowded the entryway. Tiné stayed a few feet away from him, wary of a possible outburst. The office was _**CHAOTIC**_ , with tensions so thick a sword could cut through it like butter. Everyone was silent as he passed, avoiding to look at him in fear of being fired or to get a glare in their direction.

He tried to keep himself calm by trying to imagine it was someone related to Artoria. Perhaps one of her distant cousins or her sisters. Unfortunately, he knew for a fact that something like that would be only a sad, sad dream.

So he tried to think of other candidates. He asked Siduri to pull up all the records of every female in the city. Gilgamesh picked out a couple of candidates that fit his mother's vague description. All of them seemed boring, though he was a bit surprised to see Shamhat on the list. Though, he was sure it couldn't be her.

The blond also thought of Ishtar but she didn't fit his mother's description aside from the fiery personality. Problem was, the two despised each other and there was no way the useless woman was going to marry him—unless it was for his money.

What he didn't know, was that he was looking for his bride in the wrong places.

Enkidu was nervous. It was a miracle for their facial features, otherwise, perhaps his parents would've seen them as a male. They paced in their apartment, looking at their far too rough hands. They were lucky they bought in the fact that they did a lot of labor as an explanation for them (though that was partly true).

They were going to get themselves married to Gilgamesh, the man they were supposed to kill.  
Their green eyes glanced at the clock. It was probably about time they went to work.

Enkidu didn't just work as an assassin. They insisted on working another job alongside their...profession. So, they ended up working in an animal shelter.

Enkidu has always loved animals, dogs being a favorite of theirs, so working in the shelter was a great place to work at. The job was like a small slice of heaven, a simple and ordinary life. Besides, they got to care for all the pets that waiting to be adopted. It was sad though when one didn't—heartbreaking actually.

If they could, they'd adopt all of the animals but sadly they weren't sure they'd have enough to care for all of them on their own. But Enkidu was getting married to one of the richest men in the world...

And the thought of marrying the guy brought them back into a somewhat sour mood. However, Enkidu tried to think a bit more positively: such as being able to afford to adopt all the unwanted animals. There was no doubt in their mind— animals are (mostly) better than people.

_(Reindeers are better than people, Sven don't you think I'm right?)_

Honestly, why did that guy have to fall in love with Elsa's sister? But at least she didn't end up with Hans and they really didn’t get together at first sight.

Enkidu shook their head to get the trailing thoughts out of their head. They need to stop binge-watching Disney princess movies in their free time.

Since they had been chosen as Gilgamesh's bride, that meant free time was occupied to get their dress tailored along with other wedding preparations. They never really got to see Gilgamesh, for some odd reason he didn't want to. Enkidu couldn’t help but huff in annoyance. Fine, be that way.

One thing was for sure though: he sure had an affinity for gold. It seemed that their eyes would be blinded by the sheer amount of gold that was in the wedding preparation. There was so much, they had to specifically request for flowers aside from their own bouquet.

And that definitely meant for their dress too. After getting measured, it was a couple of weeks before they actually saw the thing...and wore it for the first time. The verdict: burn it.

Enkidu never liked constricting clothes. The dress in all felt stiff and tight against their upper body. The skirt of the dress flowed out just at their knees but it felt like forever to walk across the room. And while it was mainly white, there were far too many gold accents on the wedding gown overall. 

At least the headdress they wore was a flower crown—plus the brooch they wore was a red flower. The dress itself was a mermaid gown, flowing out to show their legs in the front and trailing out longer in the back. The shoulders of the bodice were translucent and the sleeves flared out in lacy, gold-trimmed ruffles—just like the skirt of their gown. Golden lines curled around their waist before crossing each other across the constricting part of the skirt. 

The heels were half gold and white, pinching at their toes uncomfortably. Originally they were supposed to wear pantyhose but Enkidu quickly opted for thigh high stockings. They were white with a gold line running up the front of their legs. 

Their hairstyle was luckily simple: simply bunched up with two golden bands. The veil that flowed down their back was just plain white and opaque, while they had a more translucent veil covering their face. As their soon to be mother-in-law gushed over them with the tailors, Enkidu looked into the mirror.

What they saw was someone completely different.

Today was a day Gilgamesh most dreaded for. Marriages were usually seen as a symbol of happiness, love, and joy. Not this one. 

Whoever walked down that aisle was someone who was supposed to keep him in check. Whoever this person was, he hoped he could make her life miserable. Maybe they would get a divorce and he could return back to his life the way it was before: chasing after women and indulging in the finest of treasures.

He didn’t even wear a lot of gold for this occasion! Just a simple black tux with a rich red tie, and his golden hair slicked back with gel. 

And he watches his bride get closer. And closer. Her spring green hair flowed behind her with the veil, making her way down the aisle with her bouquet of flowers. Time seemed to slow with each step she took, so much so that Gilgamesh almost yawned if it were from the hard look from his mother in one of the seats.

Soon his bride was up in the altar with him, and before they exchanged rings he was allowed to lift up the veil of his mystery wife-to-be.

The green eyes of a contained beast as the last thing he’d expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry (not sorry) for the Frozen reference. I watched Frozen 2 on Christmas and when I typed down “animals are better than people” the song got stuck in my head and I implusively did it.
> 
> Think of it as a random thought that popped in Enkidu’s Head.
> 
> Anyways, I drew Enkidu’s wedding outfit! It’s not good but it got the job done.  
> Here’s the link: https://www.deviantart.com/rougetheartcat/art/Enkidu-Bride-824886655


	4. Phase Four

Forest green met wine red. The untamed nature met with civilization.

The gaze was familiar to the groom, bringing a shuddering fear that swirled in his gut. But he brushed it aside, never letting it falter his composure.

The bride was a different story. They had seen his face before in the pictures. They had caught a glimpse of him serval times during their assassination attempts but was the first time they've looked him straight in the eyes.

One thing was for sure, both of them felt like they had known each other before. Their hearts ached and crushed them inside, there was joy that oddly swelled up in their chests, and most of all— sorrow. It was odd, to say at the least, as they had never met before. They had never interacted with each other at such close proximity before. And yet... there was a strong desire for one to pounce the other to start a wrestling match.

Enkidu was the first to act on their impulse, their right-hand curling into a fist. Their eyes wide as they gazed deep into his eyes. The blond took note of the fist about to pull back to punch him, and quickly caught grabbed their wrist, startling both his bride and the judge.

Gilgamesh gripped their wrist so tightly that he was sure that it would bruise. Enkidu watched him, gritting their teeth in pain until they forcefully relaxed their hand. The grip loosened as they regained their composure. The air between them was a bit thick and heavy from tension as the two slipped on their rings.

With a few words from the judge as well as accepting their vows, silence awaited for those who wanted to oppose. And alas, the two were made to kiss—sealing the deal of their marriage. It was shocking to see the bride quickly grabbing the groom's face and pulling him to into a quick and hard kiss. It startled the blond when his bride did this, yet he oddly expected it.

Enkidu themselves didn't think much. They just wanted to get the day over within the suffocating dress. Though, they couldn't help but savor the warmth of lips against theirs, the warmth of their target's hands slowly wrapping around their waist. The brief touch was enough to make them pull away, just as the judge announced the two as husband and wife.

The two turned to face the crowd, holding hands. Enkidu gripped the blond's hand tightly in a bone-crushing grip. Gilgamesh strained from the tight squeeze and squeezed their hand just as tightly. The two only let go once they both couldn't feel their fingers, listening to the light clapping of the attendants.

Flexing his fingers, Gilgamesh frowned ever so slightly. She was crazy strong, there's no way she could be... was she? The blond looked at his new wife, before offering a hand.

Enkidu glanced at his hand, then to him, then turned away before taking it. This time the grip wasn't so harsh.

The two walked down the aisle before they stepped into the car for the reception.

The car ride was silent and awkward. It was terribly uncomfortable.

Enkidu was the first to speak, "so you must be one gold lover. I'm not sure if this is really what you like or if I've just been blinded by all the gold you used as _wedding_ decor."

Gilgamesh tsked, "A typical commoner, you should be glad to ever see that much gold in your life. Besides, what tradition lets the bride _punch_ the groom?"

"You just have a very punchable face. And I'll gladly try again."

"Are you sure you're a woman? Because your hands are far too strong and rough."

"Is your hair actually blond? Because it looks dyed."

Though Enkidu had a feeling that it was real anyway.

Offended, he replied, "Of course it is!"

To which his bride replied, muttered under their breath, "Of course it is...I had a feeling I already knew."

He gave them an odd look and silence resumed.

"Don't be surprised if I deck you in the face during the reception."

"Not if I hit you first."

It was a wonder if the driver of the car should be concerned for the newlywed couple, even more so when the two just stared at each other before bursting out in laughter. It was odd for the two of them to laugh as if they'd never truly felt such joy until they laid eyes on each other.

'Perhaps' Gilgamesh thought to himself, 'this marriage wouldn't be too bad after all.'  
  
  


The tension between the two eased a bit by the time they arrived at the reception. During the ride, the newlywed couple did end up in a bit of a wrestling match along the way—having to smooth down their clothes before stepping out of the car.

Hand in hand did the couple walk into the building, shoes clacking onto the rose quartz tile floors. Enkidu's nose instantly scented food and their mouth watered. Their...husband eyed them condescendingly, dragging them off onto the ballroom floor before they could rush off without him.

"Have you not been to a wedding before?"

"Well, I certainly _haven't_ been married before," a malicious smile was given, sending shudders down his spine.

In retaliation, Gilgamesh quickly spun his bride to face him, pulling them close and nearly making them stumble from surprise. A glare was sent his way and the blond only responded with a self-satisfied grin.

"A dance first," he told them, "as my bride you are to dance with me."

"And if I refuse?"

He scoffed, "Are you afraid?"

Enkidu didn't really do slow dancing, more of the type that just moved to the beat. However, at the challenge, their gaze hardened.

"Never. I hope you don't _exhaust_ yourself so early. It would be such a shame."

Challenge accepted.

"Oh ho ho! Do you even know how to waltz?"

A grin, "Nope! But I'll have fun stepping on your toes!"

With that, Gilgamesh held his bride close, hand on their waist. A hand intertwined with each other, theirs rough against his. Their other hand had a firm grip on his shoulder.

The couple's feet glided on rose tiles, music played as others gathered to watch them dance. Soon after the first would others join them, but now it just a newlywed husband and wife—intertwined by Gilgamesh's parents, news, and a touch of fate and luck (on Enkidu's part). Both of them waited for action: one with divorce, the other with death. The two of them were so similar and so vastly different— it was astounding.

So Gilgamesh and Enkidu, husband and wife—bride and groom, intertwined their fate and started a new life. They danced through every song, Enkidu occasionally (and perhaps _purposefully_ ) stepped on his toes, until both were too exhausted to go on.

As they panted in each other's arms, clapping deaf on both their ears, they noticed someone. Both with two different expressions: desire and confusion. One watched as the other pulled away and walked over to the blonde woman at the buffet tables—no doubt here for the food.

They both know who she was. One watches the other go, smitten with her. Then, the bride turns away to get food herself.

It was no secret that Enkidu ate a lot. They were quite gluttonous, though perhaps Artoria Pendragon and her many— _many_ relatives beat them in appetite and gluttony. And yet...

Despite the heavenly scent, the time spent dancing without rest— they failed to work themselves up an appetite. They picked at random food, ignoring the unpleasant and one-sided conversation between Artoria and Gilgamesh. Another failed flirtatious attempt, and the bride could not help but snicker.

Serves him right.  
  


Gilgamesh felt a harsh tug at his arm. He glares at his green-haired bride, who only smiles serenely and maliciously at him.

"That's quite enough, Gil," his bride hummed, "otherwise everyone thinks you're trying to cheat already."

A huff in response.

"There is no reason for you to care. Unless," he raised an eyebrow her, "you're _jealous_?"

"Jealous?" Her smile was still the same, "well. No. I just need to keep you in _line_."

Her grip tightened, surprising him by her strength again as he was dragged away from the hopeless maiden that was...Artoria Pendragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most tragic part of writing longer is the fact that it doesn't go as planned for you...  
> this was supposed to be the honeymoon chapter too but eh oh well.
> 
> It is 1:30 in the morning why do I do this to myself?


	5. Phase Honeymoon Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon begins.  
> Kiss, kiss, fall in love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long.  
> I’ve had too many ideas (for other things) and no motivation for writing. But I do want to try and go as far as a I can with this.
> 
> My goal (even if it’s not finished) is to make st least ten chapters for this
> 
> And I still need to plan out excatly what they’re doing. And some...scenes.
> 
> Here’s to hoping.

Enkidu's face was pressed up against the window, watching as trees and buildings came into view from the vast ocean. Gilgamesh huffed in amusement at their reaction, comparing his wife to a dog sticking its head out of the window.

Of course, his parents would have their honeymoon be at the Maldives. It's perhaps the best place to have a honeymoon: white sand beaches and clear blue waters—what's not to love? He guessed that Enkidu would love swimming with whale sharks or interacting with the marine life here.

Gilgamesh frowned a bit. Guess it may be, but he felt like he was absolutely right. He barely said much to them aside from the back and forth insults and banters.

"What a terrible face you're making," She teased him.

"Hmph, maybe it's because I have a beast for a wife," he sneered, but his tone was somehow light.

"Well I'm the only who'd even dare to get close, all the women run when they see you."

"Unless you have something you want from me." He leaned in close, making Enkidu lean back and hit her head against the window.

"Is Enkidu your real name?"

She huffed, "I don't know, is Gilgamesh yours? Must be one power move to be named after the oldest hero."

He stared into his wife's green eyes, blinking, before pulling back and laughing his head off.

"Perhaps you'll entertain me for quite a while!"

Enkidu was internally sweating. This was their chance. Kill the damn guy and get it over with, but he was onto them. Definitely onto them.

They needed more time. They needed the perfect moment to strike but...

Enkidu wasn't lying when they enjoyed the pompous bastard's company. But this wasn't the time to enjoy talking to someone, their target of all things. They needed to be serious. Taking this seriously.

They laughed along with their husband, hiding their internal anxiety. Once the two settled, they both prepared for landing. Enkidu watched in awe as they place descended into white beaches and crystal clear waters. Just seeing it from the window took their breath away.

The Maldives were absolutely beautiful. Their target huffed, eyeing them in amusement. Once again did he remark about their animalistic behavior. Once more did Enkidu tease about his ego.

Stepping out of the plane, Enkidu shielded the sun with a hand over their eyes. Their outfit was quite simple: white shorts, a thin white hoodie, and sandals. Their long green hair was tried up into a ponytail, with a flower pin.

The smell of salt and the sea filled their nose as they took in a deep breath. Somehow being here felt so much better than being in a city. They had always loved nature in its imperfect, chaotic glory.

Enkidu remembered always being reminded to put on shoes when they were younger, mud-stained feet that tracked around the house of their adopted parents. They were quite a mess, but they were still loved. The wind blew into their green hair and they just couldn't wait to rush into the sands barefoot and towards the waves.

But first...

They grabbed their suitcase.

They needed to go with their husband to their resort.

Of course, Gilgamesh had bought out the finest room in the finest resort of the Maldives. Enkidu saw this coming and what better place it would be to assassinate him. There were far too many opportunities and Enkidu even asked a couple of coworkers to disguise themselves as staff members.

There had to be no way this would fail...right? Right?

Their heart raced in their chest. Silence was suffocating as they unpacked their things until Gil clasped a hand on their shoulder.

"Forget your commoner life. The staff will unpack it for us."

They huffed with a faint smile, "So you don't even unpack your things? Do you know how?"

A smirk, "Don't be so impudent, woman. I have other things to do than to spend a day unpacking."

And yet, in the end, Enkidu ended up in the same bed as their husband. Pillows tossed everywhere and the blankets a mess. The couple ended up having a pillow fight instead until jet lag caught up to them.

Arms wrapped around them, Gilgamesh was out like a light, sleeping peacefully with Enkidu as a body pillow. He had a tight hold on them as if he didn't want to let them go. They could feel their heart racing at the warmth that surrounded them and yet this warmth was familiar...

Enkidu shifted over to face the blond, staring at his sleeping face. They buried their face into his neck and sniffed.

His scent was foreign to them, but under the cologne was, again— a familiar and nostalgic smell. Enkidu couldn't place their finger on what it was or where they could've smelled this before.

It was like meeting Shamhat. And falling for her, even though she had rejected their romantic affections in the end. Something about this seemed so familiar and yet, they could not remember anything that would invoke such nostalgia. Not even in their childhood, which they've spent in serene isolation up until they were twelve.

Enkidu looked at the blond's resting face. Perhaps this was an opportunity to kill him now, suffocate him with a pillow or maybe actually unpack some things from their suitcase that wouldn't cause suspicion. But he moved, startling them—only to pull them closer.

_Too close!_

Enkidu squirmed a bit, trying to pry a bit of room in fear of discovery. A sigh and they rested their head on the pillow. There was no point.

The blond had an iron grip and wasn’t planning to let go anytime soon. Besides, there was a chance that one of their coworkers would help them out. 

Exhaustion made their body felt like lead, and the warmth of their husband seduced them into the arms of slumber.


	6. The Start of a New Beginning

From this point on. The rewrite begins   
  
also I edited this so you cannot know what the sneak peek was lol


	7. Phase One *REWRITE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin gets a job. There are too many coincidences in one day.

_It was raining in a heavy, heavy sheet, soaking the world with water. It was unknown if the gods were throwing a temper tantrum, or if they mourned the scene below the heavens as they watched the gate and key part tearfully._

_Down on the rocky terrain was a man, a king—hair as golden as the sun and robes clinging onto his skin. In his arms laid someone, a man or woman—one would never know, barely breathing. Their hair was as green as grass, soaked into a forest green by the rain._

_"My king..." They rasped, a frail hand briefly touching his face, "listen to me..."_

_Their breath was shaky and shallow, as they mustered the strength to speak:_

_"I'm nothing more than one of your countless treasures."_

_They silenced his protests with a finger as they continued:_

_"In the future, you will encounter treasures more valuable than me..."_

_Their hand slipped, as they breathed their last breath. The man watched as their emerald eyes closed and opened no more. Sorrowfully, did he watch the body of his one and only friend disappear into anything but clay and dirt._

_The king's one and only friend was no more._

_..._

They let out a held breath as they pulled the trigger.

"In the shooting range again, huh Sinai?"

The human turned, lowering their gun. Their target had been obliterated in the center, each shot made its mark. Pale lips twitched in a smile, and emerald eyes crinkling as they set their gaze on their coworker.

"Just something on my mind."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The man before them had tan skin, snow-white hair, with steel-grey eyes that formed a formidable wall. He was always serious at work, but a valuable friend.

"Nothing much," Sinai replied, reloading to take aim.

"Stupid actually."

"Shoot me with it."

They laughed.

"Wow really? Are you curious about my dream?"

"You seem quite troubled over a dream."

A miss.

Sinai turned to their Co-worker, eyes blinking in surprise. They knew they were almost unreadable to most, their expression always gentle with a natural smile on their lips.

"Really?" Sinai went back to aiming for their battered target.

"Yes."

He watched them.

"Well, I guess you could say that I watched myself die in the arms of another man."

He raised an eyebrow at them.

"I decomposed right in front of him."

"Sounds terrible."

"Terrible it was!"

"Speaking of which, the boss wants you."

Sinai shot him a look, "and _now_ you tell me?"

"You seem troubled," He shrugged under the hard stare of his coworker.

Sinai booked it, hastily putting up their gun and headphones before scrambling out the room and to the elevator. Damnit! His boss was going to be pissed off.

The elevator seemed like it took forever, but they jogged their way to the office—where they rushed through the door, panting.

"Took you long enough."

Their boss was a beautiful woman, with long dark hair and ruby red eyes, skin white as snow. Her beauty could make Snow White flee in terror, and the Evil Queen to change the target of her wicked plans.

But the boss was a horrid woman, in their opinion. A spoiled brat that does as she pleases, owning a business in just about everything. While Sinai usually could get along well with anyone, she somehow just _grated_ on their nerves.

"Sorry," the green-haired person gave a stiff smile, "just got told that you wanted to see me, Inara."

She looked at them skeptically but brushed it off, "I have another target for you, I'm sure the reward is _just_ irresistible."

They walked over to her desk, where she slid a manilla folder to them. Sinai took it and opened the cover, eyes widening at the familiar photo on the corner.

"Is he familiar to you?"

They were silent for a moment, scanning his features. There was no way. There was absolutely no way...

"No." They spoke quickly, "Not really. I think I've seen his face on TV a couple of times."

"Do you know who he is?"

_The guy in my fucking dream that watched me die._

"No"

"Do you live under a rock?" She huffed, leaning back on the chair, legs crossed, "He's the richest man in the city—maybe even the world. He's a businessman, a celebrity, a politician! All in one! He's known almost all over the world! Check the pay, Sinai."

They rolled their eyes at the exclamation but scanned the papers—eyes almost bulging out of their sockets at the reward. Holy shit! That was enough money to live their life worry free!

"Damn," The green-haired person breathed, "That's..."

"Enough to live a life of comfort right?" Inara smirked.

"Definitely." They agreed, scanning through the papers, "He's caught a handful of assassins, many quit, and he has tough security..."

"You got that right," her manicured nails rapped the wood of her desk as she sat up straight, "But I think you can do it. The guy may be paranoid now from how many have targeted him but I think you'll pull it off."

She was _definitely_ trying to butter them up. They raised an eyebrow at her as if seeing right through her words. While they had some confidence in their skill, taking on such a target was risky and they definitely didn't want to go to jail.

And yet...there was something about this man that seemed to draw them in. Maybe it was that face they saw in their dream, or maybe just something about him that seemed nostalgic. Something about them wanted to take this job, for reasons more than the money offered on the table. The only issue was: Sinai didn't _know_ why.

"I'll think about it," They replied simply.

Inara frowned and sighed, flopping back on her chair, "Fine, I'll be nice enough to give you a couple of days to think about it. It's an opportunity, Sinai! I suggest you consider it!"

"I already am," came the dry reply, "I'll call you if I change my mind."

Not wanting to hear her response, they walked off, closing the door before she throws a tantrum. Well, as much as Sinai instinctively wanted to join, they couldn't be reckless. After all, this could make or break their career they definitely didn't want their only friend to know of their job.

Sinai, also known as "Shifting Beast", was an assassin known for disguises and how they killed. The way they killed was quite brutal, and if they had the time for it, they made their target's body looked as if some large beast attacked the body. They weren't as good as, say "Dobbleganger", but it was well enough to pass. Their origins were unknown to most of the world and hard to dig up all of their past. Not that they cared much anyway.

They dismissed themself, not caring too much. Besides, they'd rather not deal with their other coworkers with such a heavy task looming over them. So off they left with a simple: "Gotta go before the boss blows her top off!" and that was that.

Now Sinai drove down through the busy streets, bored. While many say that the structures are beautiful, they could care less. Sure, the tall buildings had its charm, but something about feeling grass between their toes and trees attracted them more than cold concrete. All their life, they found nature more alluring than the hustle-bustle of the streets. Maybe if they didn't have this job, they would've spent all their time out on some quaint little piece of land with a bunch of dogs to take care of.

It was a dream for sure. One that put a faint smile on their face.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sinai! What a surprise! You usually miss my calls around this time."

They couldn't help the sheepish smile that spread across their lips.

"Well good news Shayna," Sinai replied, eyes on the road, "I got off of work early today. Are you on your lunch break?"

"Yes."

A genuine smile.

"I'll be right over. What's the address?"

...

The two ended up at a simple cafe, talking the hour away. Sinai cannot help but love Shayna, who was a few years their senior. The two had known each other since childhood, Sinai looking up to the woman as a big sister or even a mother-like figure. At some point the two became something more in high school, only to split up on good terms but since then their relationship as friends never wavered--still closely knit together.

They could absolutely vouch that Shayna was _beautiful_. She had a curvy figure with a large bosom, a heart-shaped face, and soft curves in just the right places. Long sultry eyes that held a gentle affection, soft pink lips that hinted at the faintest of smiles.

Oh, it was no wonder that Sinai was smitten for her back then. Perhaps even now, they still were. But no, despite this, they were never meant to be. Something deep in their heart knew of this.

"How's work been for you?"

"Tiring," she mused, "a friend of mine has been on edge since the news about her boss."

"She's some famous guy's secretary isn't it?"

Shayna nodded, taking a sip of steaming hot tea.

"And the receptionist has been anxious too."

"Sounds like a handful," Sinai could not help but snicker, "do I need to go and deal with him myself?"

"Don't start a fight." She gave them a hard look.

Most who had seen them often thought of them as siblings. Perhaps they had a point, they both shared the same long hair and the green-colored eyes. They had their differences though: for one, Shayna had brown hair that faded to green at the tips, while Sinai had pure green hair. Their body types were different too. Sinai had broader shoulders and fewer curves, flat-chested, and their face was more angular compared to Shayna's. But their similarities were uncanny despite these differences, they were almost like twins at some point.

"I won't! I won't!" They assured, "I just want to... _talk_ to him."

The skeptical look they received said otherwise. Sinai sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I won't. So what's the news?"

"Her boss's mother is tired of him sleeping around and chasing after women."

"She wants him to settle down?"

Shayna nodded.

"Isn't he an adult already?"

"Doesn't stop her," she mused.

"Who's her boss anyways? And what does he look like?"

Grabbing her phone, she quickly typed something down before handing it over to the other. Sinai blinked a bit in surprise. It was him again.

What a coincidence.

"Hmm, say maybe I could meet your friend?"

"What's with the sudden interest?"

"...I'm not sure." 

That was a half-lie.

"I just feel connected all of a sudden. Something about him draws me in."

Silently Sinai hatched a plan, ready to call their boss to let her know that they would take the mission once they parted from Shayna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you can guess who's who in this chapter XD


	8. Phase Two *REWRITE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows.  
> That is expected of a goddess.  
> But does she know all?

_What stood before the two was no human._

_Yet they did not fear her, nor did the king. He spoke to her as his mother, motioning towards them. They felt no fear of the woman that they could not describe aside from glowing blond hair that flowed behind her in curls and lips that help a mother's love. She leaned down with something in her hands, placing the trinket over their head as a hand caressed their cheek._

_They never heard the lips that spoke their name._

_..._

What stood before them was a woman.

Sinai tried their best not to squirm under her gaze, trying their best to win her heart. 

Their long hair was braided and wrapped in a bun with a flower embedded into it. Their clothes were rather plain but still nice-looking: a simple white dress that went down to their almost their ankles. They tried to not appear that their now teal eyes were looking at the floor, glancing at the wall in front of them every now and then. Sinai could not help but feel anxious under the blonde woman's critical gaze.

"You're dressed quite plain."

"This is the best I have, Miss."

"You're interested in my son, yes?"

"...Yes."

Her sky blue eyes seemed to stare right into their soul.

"Does my son know you?"

"No," Sinai averted their gaze, "He's never noticed me but I've admired him when we were children."

That was a lie, and hopefully, she took the bait. A big influencer just like her son, Bilit Taauth—or Bilit for short, was a charismatic lady who was well known for interpreting dreams and wisdom far beyond her years. Those that were in her presence say that it was like she _knew_ everything and saw _all_.

While Sinai wasn't the type to believe such a thing, they couldn't help but be on edge. Just something about her screamed "do not underestimate me", and yet she was somewhat familiar. Like that woman in their dream.

"I've known him since we were children," They shyly "confessed", pretending to resist the urge to play with their fingers, "I've never interacted with him but I've already admired him when we crossed paths. He seemed like such a kind boy at the time"

A sweet smile on their face, hands on their chest as if reminiscing.

"We don't see each other often but I remember."

"And do you know how he is now?"

"Of course I do," Sinai's smile fades slightly, "In fact, I can't help but want to bring him down to his senses a notch."

Oddly they wanted to do this by punching the blond in the face, but why would they admit this?

"And how?"

"..."

Shit.

"I'm not sure but I'll use force as a last resort." They chuckled then sheepishly smiled at the older woman.

"All jokes aside, Ma'am, I feel like...he's lonely, even if he chases around other women."

Somehow that didn't feel like an act, but Sinai brushed it off as getting too into the character they played.

"Really now?" She seemed to take it, which was a score for the assassin.

"Yes." They smiled sincerely.

"Well, you certainly seem like my son's type," The blonde commented, taking their hand, "oh my! Your hands are quite rough."

"I've worked hard at a young age," An apologetic look, "I haven't been into this city since elementary school."

"Ah yes, you moved away."

"That is right."

Their hands were almost nothing like a woman's, too rough and sculpted to even be considered one. But they were still dainty enough to barely pass.

Sinai smiled, silently hoping to be done with once she dragged them away to sit for tea.

...

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss-"

"Please," the elder woman smiled with a wave of a hand, "Call me Bilit."

"Of course." She smiled brightly.

No doubt that was a good sign.

"I hope we meet again."

"I hope we do, Keziah."

Keziah only smiled before slipping through the doors, disappearing from her sight. Bilit let out a sigh, sinking into her chair. The interviews were exhausting, to say the least, and most she could tell: all they wanted was his money. They could care less about the man himself, or they were _too_ obsessive. The blonde shuddered at the idea.

Most had lied about something, and she knew that Keziah was lying from the minute she introduced herself—except for a few words here and there that solidified her beliefs:

Whoever Keziah truly was, she was surely _him_. She was the one.

However, there was one thing that concerned the mother: her intentions.

Money was definitely one of them, but not from his salary. She seemed to sincerely wish to put his arrogant attitude in its place but had one goal to achieve from him. Bilit had a sinking feeling in her gut. Despite everything, she was still the mother of Gilgamesh in the end, and she'll always watch and care for him and his soul.

Silently the blonde hoped that there will be no deaths for either of them. Hopefully, Keziah could stop herself from causing harm. Whether she truly wanted to or not.

Despite these risks, Bilit knew who'd she choose. And deep down, she knew that Keziah had _his_ heart and soul, that was crafted from the days the clay doll had spent from that king eras ago. And that was why Enkidu had been gifted another chance in life.

...

The reaction of the arrangement was...expected from her son. He threw quite a hissy fit, as he desired another woman who didn't share his affections.

"My son," Bilit tried to calm him, "believe me when I say that you'll adore her."

"And you won't let me meet her?!" The male glared daggers at her with such animosity, but she still held her ground.

"She's a surprise," the blonde only smiled softly, "but I believe that she'll become your most prized jewel."

Even though she was sure that the statement would be met with denial if she told the bride-to-be.

_"Surely, there will be greater treasures than me."_

_'Oh Enkidu,'_ She couldn't help but think to herself, _'There is and will be no greater treasure to him than you. As a friend is forever priceless.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copy and paste the link into the URL to see the image: http://fav.me/ddxhuw4
> 
> Just Sinai and the outfit they're wearing :>

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Rouge, a writer who just writes for fun and runs purely on motivation and ideas.
> 
> It's not likey that I'll be able to finish this story. But I'll try.
> 
> Enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
